


Inter-Dimensional Earth Dad

by ThirteenthMouse6572



Series: The Adventures of Peter Benjamin Parker and His Many, Many Family Members [3]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Quentin Beck Has Powers, Quentin Beck Is A Good Guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 09:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19809574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirteenthMouse6572/pseuds/ThirteenthMouse6572
Summary: [FFH Spoilers!!]Peter's worried about Mr. Beck's condition after the fight with the fire elemental.And he may have called Mysterio 'Dad' by accident.





	Inter-Dimensional Earth Dad

**Author's Note:**

> quentin beck is an asshole, but not in my world he isnt

Peter didn’t quite know how to wrap his head around the… interdimensional space person. Or the elemental demon things that he wanted to ignore for the moment. Thankfully, nobody was hurt when he and Quentin fought the fire monster. Well, no civilians. Peter bounced anxiously on his feet in his hotel room, hoping to anyone that would listen that Quentin would be okay.

He was surprised when Agent Hill called him, informing him that Quentin was asking for him. Throwing a quick, probably not worded the best, text to Ned, Peter pulled on the black spider-suit and swung as fast as he could towards the location he was sent.

A few odd looks were thrown his way as he raced through the building, wishing his 6th sense worked and could tell him where Quentin was staying. He finally found the room, tucked away in the corner with barely any people around. The fact that Agent Hill was outside the door was a giveaway, really. Peter awkwardly jogged up, pretending that he hadn’t just run the whole way. “Uh, hi,” Peter said, waving to Agent Hill.

Hill looked at him and nodded towards the door. Peter restrained himself and walked through the door rather than ran, eyes down to the floor. Last he saw of Quentin, the man had flown right at the Elemental and had been in a terrible condition, lying on the ground surrounded by debris, and Peter was afraid he was going to see it again when he looked up.

“Peter?” Quentin’s voice broke away Peter’s thoughts, sounding rough. Peter looked up and removed his mask — remembering he was wearing it. “I’m glad you came.”

Peter smiled and rubbed his neck sheepishly. “Hi Mr. Beck. Agent Hill told me you were awake.” Peter closed the distance between him and Quentin’s bed, taking a seat in the chair set beside it.

Quentin’s eyes narrowed. “That was barely five minutes ago,” he stated. “I’m sorry if I gave you a fright or something.”

“I was a bit worried,” Peter admitted, wringing his hands. “I came as fast as I could.” Quentin laughed, but it turned into a harsh cough quickly. Peter turned to the table and poured him a cup of water, which Quentin downed.

“You don’t have to be worried about me, kid,” he said, wiping at his mouth. “Stronger than you think.” Quentin grinned, which looked familiar to Peter.  
Peter opened his mouth to reply, but yawned instead. “Sorry,” he said to Quentin. “I’m just... fighting two Elementals within 3 days is...”

“Exhausting?” Quentin finished. Peter nodded. “You should go back to your class, kid. Your friends might be worried about you.” _  
_

_Oh shit._ Peter pulled out his phone, finding missed calls and texts from Ned. “Dammit,” he mumbled to himself, unlocking the phone.

“Forgot to explain something, Peter?” Quentin asked, amusement in his voice. It was oddly familiar again, but Peter ignored it in favour of nodding in reply to the question.

“Yeah, I kinda sent a single text to Ned trying to explain where I was going. Guess I didn’t make much sense,” he explained, typing out a reply to Ned. **  
******

**ned**  
  
yo dude what does that even mean

are you ok????

peter where are you

mj’s asking for you _  
_

_Missed Call_ _  
_

_Missed Call_

spidey bro?

spider-man?

peter?

is mysterio ok **  
******

**you**

ned! i’m fine

mysterio is good

but roughed up from the fight but we’re fine

i’ll be back soon, just talking to mr. beck rn **  
******

**ned**

you’re alive!

i’ll tell everyone you’re out for a walk or smth **  
******

**you**

thanks ned i owe you one

Peter yawned again and ran a hand through his hair, trying to stave off the tiredness. “Hey, kid. Go back and sleep, you deserve it,” Quentin said. “You did good today.”

“‘m not tired,” Peter protested, sitting up straight in the chair. “Are you sure you’re okay? Y-you looked like...” _Like Mr. Stark, lying there dying._

Quentin placed a hand on Peter’s knee reassuringly. “I’m fine, Peter. If it weren’t for you, this Earth would’ve been gone as well.” Peter rested his head on the back of the chair, trying to blink away the tiredness. “Sleep, Peter,” Quentin said. “You deserve it, I’m proud of you.”

Oh, that’s where the familiarity came from. Peter just smiled softly to himself and closed his eyes, letting the barriers break and exhaustion wash over him. “Thanks, Dad,” he murmured, drifting off.

-[]-

Peter woke up in someone’s arms, a familiar kind of breeze tugging at his hair. “Mist’r Stark?” Peter asked, trying to will away the grogginess in his brain.

“Go back to sleep, kid,” the person holding him said, their voice soft and deep. “You’re safe.”

Peter nodded obediently. “‘kay,” he said, closing his eyes and falling asleep once more.

-[]-

Peter woke up to a knocking on his door and Mr Harrington’s voice calling his name. He jumped out of bed and opened the door, clearly startling his teacher. “Oh, morning Peter,” he said.

“We’re leaving for the airport soon. Make sure you’re packed.”

Peter frowned. “The airport?”

Mr Harrington nodded. “Yeah, we’re flying to London. Another upgrade from the tour agency.” Peter nodded in reply and closed the door, running a hand through his hair and wondering how he got back to the hotel.

He remembered going to the hospital and talking with Quentin, and then falling asleep and– _  
_

_Oh, God, he called Mysterio ‘Dad’._

Peter got dressed as quickly as he could and speed-walked to Ned’s room. He walked in, thankful that it was only Ned in the room, startling his friend.

“Peter! How’s Mysterio?” Ned asked, a bit too loud.

“Shh, Ned, be quiet!” Ned nodded in apology. “Okay, he’s fine. I’m pretty sure he carried me home last night? I don’t know, but I hope we don’t see him for a long time,” Peter explained.

Ned looked confused. “Why not?”

Peter sighed. “I called him ‘Dad’ by accident.” Ned’s eyes widened. “I mean, maybe he doesn’t remember it? Hopefully?”

Ned looked sceptical. “Dude, getting called ‘Dad’ by a kid you only met a couple days ago is memorable, I think,” he said.

Peter groaned and hit his forehead against the wall. “Well, let’s hope he doesn’t bring it up.” He stood back up properly and sighed. “I gotta pack, meet you outside?”

At Ned’s confirmation, Peter returned to his room and began to put his clothes back in the suitcase, carefully folding both spider-suits and burying them beneath the other clothes, all the while pretending he hadn’t called a guy he just met from another dimension ‘Dad’. Peter closed the suitcase and sat on the bed beside it, putting his head in his hands.

“What’s up, kid?”

Peter jumped and looked around for the intruder, his eyes landing on Mysterio sitting in a chair in the corner of the room, fishbowl helmet and all. “M-Mr. Beck,” Peter stuttered, “uh, what are you doing here?”

Quentin shrugged, his helmet disappearing. “Came to check up on you. Heard you were flying to London today.”

Peter nodded in reply. “Yeah, hopefully I’ll not get sat next to Mr. Harrington again,” he said with a laugh. Quentin chuckled as well, although Peter thought he probably didn’t know anything.

“Look, kid,” Quentin started, pausing as if trying to find the right words. “I’m sorry for letting Nick drag you into this. You’re 16 for fucks sake.”

Peter shrugged and looked at the floor “I’ve been in worse situations,” he replied.

Quentin frowned, and Peter watched in his peripheral vision as he stood up and sat beside Peter on the bed. “I heard about that. The ‘Blip’.” Peter swallowed roughly. “I know that you’ve been through worse, but you shouldn’t have to handle another life-changing event so soon.”

Peter’s hands started to shake, so he shoved them between his thighs to hide them. “I-I just... I miss him, y’know?” he said. “Everywhere I look, I see his face and it’s so hard.”

Quentin put an arm around Peter’s shoulders and pulled him in. “You know, in my dimension, Tony Stark had two kids?” he said. “A daughter and a son. Really smart kids, I talked with them once or twice when I used to work there.” Peter felt tears prickling his eyes and pulled a now-warm hand out and rubbed them away.

“Maybe he shouldn’t have brought us all back,” Peter mused sullenly. “Then he’d have two kids.”

“Do you want to know what the name of his son was?”

Peter nodded.

“It was Peter. Parker.” Peter froze. “In two dimensions, you were his son, Peter. Mine and yours.”

Peter started to shake, trying to hold in the tears. “B-but he died because–”

“No, he didn’t die _because_ of you,” Quentin interrupted. “He died _for_ you. I didn’t know your Tony, but if he was anything like mine, he died for his kids. Not because of them.”

The tears started to fall down Peter’s cheeks, against Peter’s wishes. “F-fuck,” he muttered. “I can’t cry, I’ve got to go soon.”

Quentin breathed out a laugh. “Come on, kid. It’s okay.”

Thankfully, the tears didn’t turn into a full-blown breakdown, but they did fall in steady streams. At some point, Peter leaned into the one-armed hug Quentin was giving him, forgetting his embarrassment of last night.

He and Quentin stayed like that for a few minutes, even after the tears stopped. With Quentin’s arm around him, Peter felt like everything was fine again. There was no Thanos, no snap, no dying.

Peter heard his name being called and sighed. “I have to go,” he muttered, not moving. Quentin nodded and removed his arm.

“Go on then. Maybe I’ll meet you in London, kid,” he joked. Peter stood up and grabbed his suitcase.

“Bye, Mr. Beck,” he said, waving as he ran out of the door, hearing a ‘Goodbye Spider-Man’ thrown out after him.

-[]-

It was over. It was all over, and Peter was drenched. He had found a quiet place next to an abandoned and half-broken car and tried to catch his breath, mask up but still on his head. His comm had gone offline during the fight, leaving just him and Quentin fighting the amalgamation alone, shouting to each other above the sound of roaring winds and waves.

His 6th sense ( _not_ calling it a ‘Peter Tingle’) indicated that someone was coming, and he pulled down his mask quickly before looking around.

A familiar figure in a green and gold suit was making his way towards Peter. Peter pushed himself off the ground, ignoring his aching leg and ribs, and ran as fast as he could to Quentin, who caught him with a muffled noise. “You’re okay,” Peter breathed, relieved.

“So are you,” Quentin replied. “I hope,” he added. “Did anything happen? Are you hurt?”

“A bit. I think I sprained my ankle, and my ribs really hurt, but I’m alive.” Peter tightened his hold on Quentin, making sure he was really there.

“Spider-Man!”

Peter pulled away from Quentin and looked behind himself, watching as MJ, Ned, Betty and (unfortunately) Flash ran up the bridge towards them. He turned around to face the four, sticking close to Quentin. “You probably shouldn’t be on this bridge, it’s not safe,” Peter said, looking around at the smoking cars.

“Why haven’t you left then?” MJ questioned, and Peter had a suspicion she was talking to Peter rather than Spider-Man.

Quentin stepped forward, mask retracting and receiving a stunned ‘woah’ from the newcomers. “Spider-Man and I were only checking each other for injuries. Nevertheless, you four aren’t superheroes and should leave in case the bridge becomes unstable.”

Another thing added to the newly made list of things Quentin does that remind Peter of Tony.

“Wait, Spider-Man, do you really follow me on Instagram?” Flash asked.

Peter’s eyes widened. “Uh, yeah? I do.”

That seemed to make Flash happy enough to whoop and run off the bridge. It would also probably be another thing for him to tease Peter about.

“You should follow his lead and go. Aren’t you guys on a class trip or something?” Quentin asked. That seemed to remind the three that they were, in fact, supposed to be with the class, and sent them following Flash (after MJ and Ned waved goodbye to Peter).

Peter felt the sudden drop of adrenaline soon after they left, making him stumble and lose his balance. Quentin caught him, holding Peter up as he tried to stabilise himself. “Come on, kid. We should get those injuries checked out.”

Peter nodded, not having the energy to insist that his healing ability could take care of it. He aimed a web shooter at a stable part of the bridge supports, but nothing came out. He turned to Quentin, who seemed to understand. “Here, kid. You deserve a rest right now anyway.” Quentin turned around and bent his knees, letting Peter climb onto his back like a koala.

During the flight to the nearest hospital, Peter remembered his hospital visit to Quentin. “Mr. Beck?” Peter muttered, voice muffled by the cape. He received a hum of acknowledgment. “Sorry for calling... calling you ‘Dad’ before.”

He felt rather than heard the laugh. “Don’t worry, Peter. I haven’t been called that in a long time,” he said. “I have a lot of standards to live up to, though.”

It was Peter’s turn to laugh, even though it hurt his ribs. “There aren’t any expectations. You’re a cool dad...” Peter thought for a bit. “Inter-dimensional Earth Dad.”

“Sure,” Quentin agreed, humour in his voice. “I suppose you’re my inter-dimensional Earth son?“

Peter swallowed back a lump in his throat. “Yeah, I guess I am.” Peter adjusted his grip on Quentin info more of a hug and closed his eyes, just listening to the wind whipping around them as they flew.

Peter supposed another father figure couldn’t hurt, right?


End file.
